A Day in the Park
by ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo
Summary: Percy, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth are enjoying a day in the park when suddenly two adored creatures appear in front of them. OOC intended... Not enough of a crossover to qualify. Rated T for language... HUMOR!
1. Chapter 1

So Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico were sitting there on a beautiful day, with thick, gray clouds and crying babies. The perfect day for a picnic for these four demigods.

Nico stabbed another fangirl who had attacked him in the stomach with a kitchen knife. She died.

Annabeth was trying to figure out what 2 plus 2 was.

Percy was scared of spilling the water on his brand new shoes.

Thalia was winking at every guy within winking range.

What happened to our favorite demigods, you may ask? Well, they met a certain two people, that changed their lives for not-so-good...

*FLASH BACK*

'Okay, so this is how you draw the bisector of an angle...' Annabeth droned on while Percy was tearing the wings off butterflies and Nico was bringing them back to life, and Thalia was zapping them with minniature lightning bolts.

Suddenly, two teenage boys suddenly appeared out of nowwhere. Annabeth and Thalia squeled with delight, and Percy and Nico looked confused.

'OHMYGODSSSSS!' Annabeth and Thalia threw their arms around the guys, and Percy was upset, and somewhere, a little fishie was going bye-bye...

'Who the hell are you?' Asked Nico, and the guy with the tan skin answered him.

'I'm...' He ripped off his shirt, revealing a hot-dog like 6-pack... 'Jacob Black.'

'And I am Edward Cullen.' The pale-as-a-ghost-butt-covered-in-powdered-suger guy made a face that made him look like a drunk dude. Thalia, strangely, lept into his arms.

'Oh Edward! I love you so!' She squealed, and he made the drunk-face again.

'Oh but Thalia, we can't be together, it's so wrong!' He said, holding her in one hand while ruffling a hand through his hair. Then he held her again in both arms.

'The way you say my name, Edward, it sounds like a song!'

'Oh Thalia, I can't take it anymore!' And with that, they started making out passionatly. Percy and Nico turned away, fake puking.

Annabeth was tracing her finger up Jacob's abs and giggling like a schoolgirl.

'ANNABETH!'

'What Percy?'

'I thought you were MY girlfriend!'

'That was a one-time kiss, Jacob's kisses last FOREVER!'

'WHAT?'

'I wanna be like him!' Nico said, staring at Jacob.

Percy face-palmed himself.

** IF U WANT MORE, REVIEWWW!**

** And don't give me flames for OOCness, it's intended.**

** No Offense to PJO/PJATO fans.**

** Offense intended to Twilight fans.. :P JK, but seiously I don't like Twilight, but I did read them...**


	2. Chapter 2

** I have been scarred for life! like OFFICIALLY!**

** "NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN"**

** AGHHH! GET IT OUT OF MY FLIPPIN HEAD!**

** ANNYWAY before you read the story, I'm working on a more serious fic, and I think it's really good but it only has 3 readers. All the anonymous comments r from my friends who I begged to comment...**

"NO!"

"GRR!"

"NO!"

"GRR!"

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"NO!"

"NO!"  
>"GRR!"<p>

"I WIN!"

"SUCK KE$HA'S BALLS, BLACK!"

It had been going on like this for 157 hours. Jacob v.s Percy. Annabeth cried.

"Percy, why can't you just accept that jacob is better, sexier, and looks better wet than you?"

"WHAT?" Percy felt his entire world slipping away. "I am waaaayyy better than that DOG. I flippin saved the world!"

"Ehh..." Nico and Annabeth said. Thalia and Edward were still making out in the backround.

"WHAT? I thought you guys were my friends!"

Thalia pulled away from Edward to join in with Nico and Annabeth.

"Ehh..."

"IM STILL SEXY!"

His friends looked at him oddly, especially Thalia.

"Ehh..."

"OH COME ON!" Percy yelled in frustration. He ran up to a pair of sluts. They looked him up and down and seemed to be ready to whip a condom out of their back pocket. "Am I hot?"

"All guys who aren't like Adam on Degrassi are hot to me." One girl said, and the other went up a little too close to Percy for his comfort.

"Which one of us is hotter?" Percy asked, pointing to Jacob.

The slut's eyes widened. "OMG IT'S JACOB BLACK! *squeal*!" The girls ran to him and one girl started to pull on Jacob's arms while the other made out with him.

"COME ON!"

Edward then came up and bit one of the sluts on the neck. She squealed. "LIKE OMG EDWARD IS BITING ME!" And she died.

Suddenly Nico came out of nowhere with a new haircut, fake abs, and a spray tan. He stood next to Jacob, and the resemblence was incredibly frightening.

Nico pulled out a clipboard. "Okay, so now I know how to look good, but how do you deal with so many fangirls?"

Jacob pushed away the slut who took the moment to reapply her lipstick. "You do this."

He stabbed the girl and she died.

"KK!" Nico said, then Percy pushed him out of the way.

"I LOOK SO BETTER WET THAN YOU DO!"

"Not possible."

"I'M THE FLIPPIN SON oF POSIDEN NOONE CAN LOOK BETTER THAN ME IN WATER!"

Annabeth frowned. "YOu know, he might be ri-" Then Jacob took off his shirt. "Like omg I totes forgawt what I was like saying like you know?" Annabeth stumbled over her words.

"What did you do to Annabeth?" Percy yelped and pulled out riptide about to kill Jacob.

"Ree-lax pathetic loser. I just gave her a temperary fangirl hypnosis. It should last about a minute, or forever..."

"WHAT?"

"Heeeheee Percy screamed like a little girl!" Annabeth giggled.

"IKR?" Thalia screamed, jumping from Edward's arms. The two girls linked arms and strode away, talking about prom dresses.

Well, these four demigods had a lot more coming.


End file.
